


The Sleepover

by EllieNovak



Category: Doctor Who references - Fandom, Les Misérables references - Fandom, Sherlock references - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Enjolras!Lucifer, F/M, Javert!Reader (Yup), Les Mis in chapter 2, Marius!Cas, cosette!Balthazar, jean valjean!Gabriel, Éponine!Meg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Cas are cuddling together on the couch on a Saturday night when a drunk Gabriel, a horny Balthazar, a bored Lucifer and a sassy Meg decide to show up after they received an invitation frown an unknown person to spend the night with you and your boyfriend. Oh what could possibly go wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little piece of work! My first one posted on here! :) Also English isn't my first language, so please have mercy.

You were in Cas' arms, your head resting on his chest, your legs tangled with his, watching tv peacefully together. It was a quiet Saturday night with your boyfriend. Those were you favorites: No monsters to hunt, no Winchester to bother you, nothing. Just you and Cas. Well that's what you thought.

It was only around 9pm, but your eyes were getting sleepy. You slowly start to fall asleep on Cas' chest when you suddenly hear a loud 'BANG!' coming from the small kitchen of your little house, then a groan, quickly followed by a laugh. You sit straight up and frown at Cas.

''What was that?'' You ask rapidly.

Your boyfriend was as confused as you were.

''I have no idea.'' He answers,tilting his head.

You get on your feet as fast as lightening and grab a gun hidden between two cushions (a precaution you got after a werewolf burst through the window of your living room and attacked you). Cas gets up as well and glances at your gun.

''It's probably nothing....'' He says with surprisingly a really calm voice.

You glance at him and raise your gun in front of yourself, ignoring his words, slowly walking into the kitchen.

You can't believe your eyes as you see the scene: Gabriel was on his knees and hands, in the middle of the kitchen, trying to get up, laughing hysterically, looking completely wasted.

 

You remember the first time you met Gabriel... You remember it really well because at first, you hated him. He was just so immature, always ready to talk about sex and his smirk was getting on your nerves. But once you'd learn his story,what he had done for your friends the Winchester bros, you started to like him more and he became your friend... But you never thought he was your friend enough to show up drunk in the middle of your kitchen.

 

''What the heck?!'' you half yell,putting your gun away, now knowing there wasn't any real threat, just a drunk archangel.

Cas walks towards Gabriel an helps him get up before coming back at your side.

''Hey broooo!!'' Gabriel yells with a drunk voice.

Then, slowly, unsteadily, he walks towards you and Cas, a smirk on his face, and raise his hand to poke Cas' nose, making a 'boop' sound as he does so. This insignificant move causes him to giggle like a three years old.

''Gabriel what the hell are you doing here?'' You ask with a really annoyed voice.

He grins at you.

''I got an invitation.'' He says with an amused voice.

An invitation? From who? Not you for sure. You glance at Cas, but your boyfriend looks as confused as you are.

''From who?'' You finally ask.

He shrugs.

''I don't remember if the invitation was even signed...'' He says before doing one of his Chestire cat smile. ''How are you sweetheart?'' He asks you.

You roll your eyes and cross your arms on your chest. ''Gabriel get out of here.'' You say with a sharp voice.

''Whaaaaat?! Noooo!!'' He says, pouting. ''The sleepover is just getting started.'' He mutters like a child.

You frown.

''What?!'' You ask, now both confused and annoyed.

But before Gabriel can answer, you hear a small chuckle coming from behind you and you almost die of a heart attack. You jump at least two feet in the air and turn around, only to see the one and only Balthazar, a drink in his hand.

''Good evening Castiel, (Y/N). (Y/N),you look delightful tonight.'' He says with a grin.

You give him a small glare, still trying to breath normally again after the jump-scare you just had.

Balthazar had always been like that, really flirty, but you thought he was charming so you decided to keep him as a friend, even if he doesn't like (more like hate) the Titanic.

Cas puts his hand in your back and glares at Balthazar.

''Balthazar please behave. She's my girlfriend.'' He says politely.

Balthazar shrugs.

''It was just a compliment.'' He says for his defense, shrugging and taking a sip of his drink.

''He's not wrong though...'' You hear Gabriel's drunk voice say.

You turn your head to give him a small glare but all he does is wink at you, causing you to blush slightly, now that two angels were hitting on you. You can see Cas' jaw clenches, like if he was jealous of the compliments his brothers were giving you. You grab his hand and squeeze it, silently telling him he doesn't have to worry about anything. He gives you a weak smile. Gabriel sees the exchange and rolls his eyes a bit before turning around and opening the fridge.

''What are you looking for?'' Cas asks.

''Alcohol.'' Gabriel answers, his voice muffled a bit because his head was now inside the fridge.

Balthazar grins and makes Gabriel's favorite alcohol appear in his own hand.

''Here you go.'' He says.

Gabriel smirks and close the fridge's door before walking to Balthazar and taking the bottle of alcohol.

''Thanks Balthy.'' He says and pats his brother's head before opening the bottle and drinking directly out of it.

You groan.

''Okay seriously what are you guys doing here?!'' You ask again, annoyed.

''Well a little bird told me there was a sleepover here.'' Balthazar answers with a smirk.

''A sleepover? With you and Gabriel? No freaking way. Who invited you?'' You groan, crossing your arms on you chest again.

Balthazar shrugs.

''I don't know, the invitation wasn't signed.'' He answers

It was probably someone else messing with you. But who? Maybe Gabriel, but he was too drunk to remember it. Or maybe Crowley, a revenge of that time you let him a in Devil's trap for two days. You had no idea, but you would find out.

''Okay, both of you, out. There's no sleepover here.'' You groan.

This comment causes Gabriel to yell like a four years old child.

''No no no no please I want to stay here!!!'' He yells.

You glare at him and glance at Cas.

''Does he always do that when he's drunk?'' You ask. Cas sighs and nods.

''Unfortunately yes. He may be an archangel, but he doesn't take alcohol well.'' Your boyfriend answers.

Gabriel pulls his tongue out at Cas.

''That is not true.'' He says, standing up straight like if he was not drunk at all. ...Well at least he was pretending too. His comment causes Balthazar to chuckle and shake his head, taking another sip of his drink. You open your mouth to yell at them to get out of your house when someone knocks on your door.

''I swear if Lucifer's behind that door I start another apocalypse.'' You groan quietly.

''Please (Y/N) don't start another apocalypse.'' Your boyfriend says politely,

You sigh but can't help but find his innocence adorable. Balthazar glances at the door and grins.

''No it's not Lucifer...'' He says and you frown.

You walk to the door and open it. You don't know if you should be happy or even more annoyed when you see Meg on the other side of it.

''Let me guess you got an invitation too?'' You just ask with a sigh as you move to let the demon in. At least she had used the door like a normal human being. Well a demon being. Whatever. Meg hums as an answer.

''I did. How's my unicorn?'' She asks as she gets in.

You can't help but laugh a bit.

''Your unicorn is doing just fine. I took care of him.'' You answer with a small smile.

''Good girl.'' She says and winks at you. You chuckle a bit again.

 

At least now Meg was here and now you knew you had to be happy about it. You had always shared a special friendship with that demon, even if she was your boyfriend's first kiss. Maybe you were friend with her because she was one of the only girl around... or maybe because she saved your life once. Not sure.

 

''Hello Meg.'' Cas says with a small smile, coming out of the kitchen.

''Hey Clarence...'' Meg says with a smirk.

''Well, well, well, Meg... How is my favorite demon going?'' Balthazar asks, taking a sip of his drink as he approaches Meg with a smirk.

Meg rolls her eyes.

''Balthazar. What are you doing here?'' She asks.

Balthazar chuckles.

''I got an invitation.'' He says.

''Wow, how great.'' She answers sarcastically.

He smirks a bit more.

''You know, you and I could have so much fun together...'' He says with a seductive voice.

Meg rolls her eyes.

''Shut up already or else I start singing that song you hate...'' She answers.

Balthazar gasps, offended.

''You wouldn't dare.'' He says.

Meg grins and glances at me.

''Wanna bet?'' She says.

Balthazar's jaw clenches.

''Don't you dare...'' He says.

But too late, Meg is already humming the Titanic's theme song. Balthazar's drink disappears so he can places both of his hands on his ears.

''La la la I don't hear anything!!!'' He yells.

''You're here, there's nothing I fear...'' Meg starts singing, a grin on her face, her accent giving quite a pleasant note to the song.

It makes you laugh a bit. Gabriel is half leaning on the table now, drinking the alcohol Balthazar gave him, grinning at the conversation. Meg just bursts out laughing and Balthazar glares at her, letting his hands fall.

''Ha ha ha Meg how lovely.'' Balthazar says with sarcasm.

''I thought you wanted to have fun? I don't know about you, but I'm having fun.'' She says with an amused voice.

''Not that kind of fun.'' The angel mutters.

You glance at Cas and can see he's grinning, amused by all of this. It makes you smile as well. Then you hear a cold voice talking and you can't help but sigh.

''Well, this is really boring...'' The cold voice says, coming from a darker part of the house, beside the stairs leading to the second floor.

Gabriel frowns a bit but doesn't comment, while Meg turns her head to look were the voice was coming from, Balthazar takes the opportunity to check her out, Cas looks at the dark part and you just let out another deep sigh.

''Oh yeah, great, now Satan is here.'' You sighs.

 

The bound you and Lucifer were sharing was quite weird, because you knew him before you met Castiel, and before that you had a crush on the Devil. Then you met Cas and things changed, but still, Lucifer liked you, and you didn't want to be on Satan's bad side so you weren't complaining.

 

You hear Lucifer chuckles as he walks into the living room, arms crossed and looking extremely bored.

''Of course I'm here. I got an invitation too.'' He says.

You raises an eyebrow at him.

''Since how long have you been...''You start.

Lucifer shrugs.

''An hour or so..'' He says.

''What?! You've been hidden there since an hour?!'' You half yell.

''(Y/N) stop yelling please...''Lucifer says, shaking his head. ''Yes, an hour. By the way the show you and Cassie were watching was boring.'' He adds.

''Doctor Who isn't boring you hear me Satan?'' You say. 

He shrugs again. You sigh.

''Okay guys I'm sorry to tell you that, but I don't feel like doing a sleepover or whatever tonight.'' You say. ''So can you please just all leave...?'' You say as calm as possible.

''But I don't wanna leave (Y/N)!!!!''Gabriel says with a childish voice, walking from the kitchen to the living room before letting himself fall on the couch. You hear Lucifer sigh.

''How am I even related to him...'' He mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Gabriel groans a bit.  
''Shut up you little bitch you stabbed me once....'' He says, popping his head over the couch, leaning on it's back.

''Did you just call me a bitch?''Lucifer asks coldly, pointing at himself. We can feel the room getting colder.

''Okay, Lucifer calm your tits. Look if you think we're boring then leave already you hear me?'' You say. He glares a bit at you.

''You're lucky I like you (Y/N) because otherwise you'd be dead.'' He says.

You feel Cas getting mad at Lucifer and give your boyfriend a look so he doesn't do anything stupid before looking back at Lucifer.

''Lucifer, why don't you leave?'' You ask with a calm voice.

He sighs and calms himself.

''I have nothing better to do.'' He answers.

You sigh and take your head in your hands. What the hell was going on, you weren't sure yet.

''Ah (Y/N), don't be sad, I'm sure we can find something fun to do..'' Balthazar says.

''Like what about we watch the Titanic.'' Meg proposes, a smirk on her face.

You don't know which makes you smile: Meg's comment, Balthazar's weird whining noise not to watch the Titanic or Lucifer muttering what you thought were insults in enochian. But one of these made you smile.

''Well at least she's smiling now...'' Meg says with a grin.

''You know when you grin like that Meg it really turns me on...'' Balthazar comments.

You roll you eyes at the comment. So does Meg.

''Can you keep it in your pants Balthazar?'' Lucifer sighs, as exasperated as you were.

Balthazar shrugs and takes a sip of his drink again.

''(Y/N), can I speak with you a moment?'' You hear Castiel say.

You nod and follow him in the kitchen. Your boyfriend sigh and looks down as he stops in the kitchen.

''Cas what's the matter?'' You ask.

''It was me.'' He mutters.

''You? You what?'' You ask, a bit confused.

''I invited them.. I-I thought you would like spending time with them, because I know they are your friends...''

He sighs. Oh. OH. He invited them...he thought you would like it. You can't help but smile a bit.  
''Hey it's okay baby, I know you just wanted me to have a great Saturday night...'' You say.

Cas nods.

''Exactly. I'm sorry... I can ask them to leave..'' He proposes.

You think for a minute and give him a small smile.  
''It's fine, they can stay. As long as they don't start killing each other...'' You say.

Cas smile and takes you in his arms, kissing you deeply.

''For my defense, I didn't know Gabriel would show up drunk.'' He says after the kiss.

You chuckle.

''It's fine, he's the nice type of drunk.'' You say.

He smiles at you and kisses you.

''I love you (Y/N), you know that?'' He says.

You smile.

''I do. And I love you too, my angel.'' You say with a grin.

You're about to kiss him again when Meg shows up.

''Sorry to bother the two of you, but those three idiots over there are arguing over whether God is alive or not, and it's getting violent...'' She sighs, shaking her head.

You chuckle and Cas rolls his eyes, kisses your forehead before leaving to make sure the guys weren't killing each other... again. Okay, maybe a sleepover or whatever with some angels and a demon wasn't that bad at all... You were pretty sure nothing could go wrong, right?

 

-The End?-


	2. The Never Ending Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens during the sleepover. Oh, also, full of Les Misérables references. I'm so sorry for the non-fans, but it needed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been asked by a few of you to make a second part to this fic, and personally, I was just waiting for you to ask, because I really wanted to do it! So here it is!
> 
> Since I’m a wonderful person, here’s a small summary of the characters from Les Miz that are mentioned in this fic to help those who never saw the movie/read the book/saw it on Broadway. (If you saw it, you can skip this part! Or you can still read it if you want.)  
> Jean Valjean (Hugh Jackman): Main character, he stole a loaf of bread, but he’s a good guy.  
> Javert (Rusell Crowe): He’s the bad guy, spent his life running after a guy who stole a loaf of bread.  
> Cosette (Amanda Seyfried): She’s Valjean’s adopted daughter and she’s in love with a guy named Marius.  
> Éponine (Samantha Barks): She was in love with Marius, but she got friend zoned ‘cause he fell in love with Cosette.  
> Enjolras (Aaron Tveit): He’s Marius friend, really loves the French Revolution and barricades.

''Sorry to bother the two of you, but those three idiots over there are arguing over whether God is alive or not, and it's getting violent...'' Meg sighs as she enters the kitchen to warn you and your boyfriend.  
You chuckle and Cas rolls his eyes, then kisses your forehead before leaving to make sure the guys weren't killing each other... again. You follow him and Meg back to the living room, where you find Gabriel, Balthazar and Lucifer, all standing up in the middle of the living room, in the middle of what looked like a heated argument.  
‘’It doesn’t make sense, he’s GOD, He CAN’T die!!’’ Balthazar shouts at Lucifer, and you wondered how you didn’t hear them yell before.   
‘’And if he was dead, there is no way I’d come back to life!!”’ Gabriel yells at his older brother, backing up Balthazar.  
‘’Maybe he did bring you back, but rebuilding your gigantic ego took him so much mojo he died.’’ Lucifer replies, rolling his eyes.  
‘’My ego?! MY EGO?! LOOK WHO’S SPEAKING!!’’ The drunk archangel shouts.  
A dark look appears on Lucifer’s face as he takes a step closer to his brother, a threatening look on his face. You hold your breath, not wanting a blood bath in your house. To your relief, Cas speaks before they can make a move on each other.  
‘’Hey, hey!!’’ Cas says loudly as he walks between the two archangels to stop a surely unavoidable fight, walking between the two of them. ‘’Guys, please. I didn’t invite you to fight, especially not in (Y/N)’s house.’’  
Gently, he places his hands on their chests and pushes them carefully away from each other. Both of the archangels oblige, glancing rapidly in your direction and taking a few steps back. Lucifer let out a sigh as he crashes into your brown lazy-boy. In an attempt to find a place to sit, Gabriel turns around and, still under the effects of the alcohol, bumps into a small table near the television and falls on the floor, causing you, Cas, Meg and even Balthazar to chuckle a bit. Lucifer stays silent and rolls his eyes. Gabriel lets out a sigh, but stays on the floor, too drunk (or too lazy) to get up.   
‘’Someone throw me a cushion.’’ The gold-winged angel orders.  
Meg rolls her eyes, but she grabs a blue cushion from your couch and throws it to the archangel, before sitting on the sofa. Gabriel tries to catch the cushion, but fails miserably and it simply falls on the floor. Gabriel simply gives up and let his head fall on the cushion. You smile a bit as you take place on the couch. Cas follows you, wrapping his arm around you, almost protectively. Looking around him for a place to sit, Balthazar finally walks towards the sofa and sits on the floor, resting his back on it, right next to Meg’s legs.  
‘’So….’’ Balthazar starts. ‘’You’re the one who invited us?’’  
The question, obviously, was directed to Cas. The black winged angel nods.  
‘’I am. I wanted to please (Y/N), since she likes every one of you.’’ Your boyfriend replies.  
For some reason, his comment makes you blush a bit. Lucifer raises an eyebrow at you.  
‘’You like those two monkeys I have for brothers?’’ He asks, nodding towards Gabriel and Balthazar.  
Gabriel rolls his eyes as he turns his head to look at his older brother.  
‘’Again, look who’s speaking. Of course she likes us. The real question is: why the fuck does the likes someone like you?’’ Gabriel asks with a low, long and drunk voice.  
‘’Boys, I still can kick you out of my house.’’ You say, not wanting them to start fighting again.  
At least now they were away from one another, which was reducing the chance of them jumping at each other’s throat.   
‘’I didn’t say anything!!’’ Balthazar almost whines.  
‘’She wasn’t speaking to you, dumbass.’’ Meg says, rolling her eyes.  
‘’But I still can kick him out if I want.’’ You mutter to yourself before speaking out loud again. ‘’Let’s watch a movie.’’  
‘’What movie do you want to watch?’’ Cas asks you.  
‘’Titanic?’’ Meg proposes before you can speak, a grin on her face.  
You can see Balthazar shivering at the proposition.  
‘’Father, please, no.’’ He mutters, causing Meg to giggle.  
‘’What? It’s a good movie.’’ Meg adds, still grinning.  
Balthazar turns his head to glare at her, causing you to chuckle a bit.   
‘’We could watch ‘The Lion King’.’’ You hear Gabriel’s voice say.  
‘’Isn’t that a kid movie?’’ Lucifer asks, frowning and tilting his head.  
Gabriel turns his head to look at him.  
‘’Yep. And if I remember correctly, there’s that one ugly lion who kills his handsome brother lion. Reminds you of anything?’’ The youngest archangel says.  
You let out a low growl and Gabriel shuts up. Lucifer just ignores the comment and rolls his eyes.  
‘’Wait, you saw ‘The Lion King’?’’ Meg asks.  
‘’Maybe.’’ Gabriel mutters.  
You let out a small gasp as you think of a movie idea. Cas raises an eyebrow at you and you just smirk as you get up from the couch and walk to a small shelf, where your favorite movies were waiting to be watched, stepping over Gabriel as you do so.  
‘’Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men…’’ You start singing in a low whisper as you grab ‘Les Mis’ from the shelf.  
‘’It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again…’’ You hear Meg’s voice continue as you take the DVD out of its pocket.  
‘’When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums…’’ Your boyfriend sings, and you can’t help but smile a bit as you insert the movie in the DVD player.  
‘’There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.’’ You sing along with both Cas and Meg as you jump over Gabriel and on the couch, between the angel and the demon.  
‘’What was that?’’ Lucifer asks with a confuse look on his face.  
‘’What, you don’t know ‘Les Misérables’?’’ Balthazar asks, pronouncing the words in French easily.  
‘’Hum, ‘Les Miserbalaew’ what?’’ Gabriel asks with a low voice.  
‘’So you guys know ‘The Lion King’, but not ‘Les Miz’?’’ Meg asks.  
‘’Hey, it’s a classic.’’ Gabriel objects.  
‘’So is Les Miz.’’  
‘’Okay people, shut up. Let’s just watch the movie in silence.’’ You speak with a sigh.  
Cas chuckles a bit at your comment and wraps his arm around your shoulders again, kissing the side of your head.  
‘’I like it when you get all ‘bossy’.’’ He murmurs in your ear, causing you to half blush half grin.  
The movie starts. The two archangels seem interested, which was a good thing. You lean onto Cas, wrapping your arm around his waist. As Jean Valjean appears on screen, Gabriel speaks in a very low tone.  
‘’Wait, I know this guy…’’ He mutters.  
‘’It’s Hugh Jackman.’’ Balthazar answers.  
Gabriel turns his head with a frown half a second before looking back at the screen, muttering the name of ‘Hugh Jackman’, like if he was trying really hard to remember who he was or where he had seen him.   
The movie continues, and surprisingly, everybody is silent. No one dares talking. Not even Lucifer. At a certain point, you realize Balthazar’s head is resting on Meg’s thigh, and that the demon is actually playing in the angel’s hair. You poke Cas to get his attention and nod at them. He grins a bit, causing you to chuckle quietly.  
About an hour after the movie started, you leave the living room and walk to the kitchen to make popcorn. Meg follows you and you start chatting quietly with her as you both wait for the popcorn to be ready next to the microwave while the angels were still watching the movie you had seen countless times.   
‘’So, you and Balthy..?’’ You ask Meg with a grin.  
‘’Sorry to break it to you, but nothing will ever happen between him and me.’’ She replies, rolling her eyes.  
‘’I saw you running your fingers in his hair.’’ You say with a grin.  
‘’And because I was doing that, it means something?’’ She asks.  
‘’Mayb-’’ You start, but you’re cut by a loud shout right next to your ear.  
‘’WOLVERINE!!!’’ Gabriel yells right next to you.  
Both Meg and you jump and scream in fear.  
‘’What the Hell!!’’ You yell, placing your hand on your chest as you try to calm down from the jump scare you just had.  
‘’Valjean!! He’s Wolverine!!’’ Gabriel says joyfully, happy he finally found who that familiar face belonged to.  
‘’That’s what we told you!! It’s Hugh Jackman!!’’ Meg half shouts at the archangel, still mad at him for scaring her like that.  
‘’Are you girls alright?’’ Cas’ calm voice asks as he arrives in the kitchen.  
‘’You should put a leash on your brother Clarence. I’m serious.’’ Meg groans.  
Cas let out a sigh as he pushes Gabriel out of the kitchen.  
‘’I swear if they keep scaring me like that, I’m going to die.’’ You mutter. ‘’Maybe we should really put them on leashes.’’  
‘’I’m down for it.’’ Meg replies, causing you to laugh.

* * *

An hour an a half later, the movie was over, the popcorn long gone and your head full of awesome songs. You get up from the couch to get the DVD out of the DVD player, stepping over Gabriel, who was back on the floor.  
‘’Never getting bored of that movie.’’ Meg speaks.  
‘’Same here.’’ You say as you put the DVD back in its pocket. ‘’Gabe, did you like it?’’  
‘’Not enough Anne Hathaway, but yes, I liked.’’ The now half sober archangel answers.  
‘’Lucifer? What about you?’’ You then question, turning your head to look at the oldest in the room.  
‘’It was… interesting.’’ Lucifer replies with a small nod.  
‘’So you liked it?’’ You ask again.  
There a moment of silence as everyone waits for Lucifer’s answer. Lucifer finally gives up and let out a sigh.  
‘’Okay, yes, yes I liked it.’’ He mutters.  
You smile happily before yawning.  
‘’So…… It was a lovely evening, but I think the ‘Sleepover’ is, well, over.’’ You say.  
This time, the protestation didn’t only come from Gabriel, but from everyone, except your boyfriend. You let out a sigh as the protestations grow louder and louder and you glance at Cas, who gives an apologizing look.   
‘’Fine.’’ You finally say, much to everyone’s happiness. ‘’But you better find us something to do or else I’m going to fall asleep in ten minutes.’’  
A huge grin appears on Gabriel’s lips.  
‘’I have an idea.’’ He says. ‘’But you’re going to need this.’’  
A bottle of your favorite alcohol appears in his hand. You frown a bit.  
‘’It’ll be funnier.’’ The golden winged angel explains.  
You let out a ‘I-don’t-have-any-choice’ sigh and nod. Whatever Gabriel had in mind, it wasn’t going to kill you. You were in the company of two archangels, two angels and a demon who all cared about you, they wouldn’t let anything bad happen… Right?

A few hours later…

You wake up with a small start. Your head was hurting a lot and you had the feeling you were going to throw up soon. You frown a bit as you realize you’re not in your house anymore, but in the middle of unknown streets, next to what looked like… wait, was that some kind of barricade? You frown even more as you look down at yourself and notice you were dressed up in a dark blue uniform, that oddly seemed like the ones Javert has in ‘Les Misérables’. You just have the time to start wondering what in Heaven was going on as you Meg appears next to you.  
‘’Meg, what happened?’’ You ask, with no memories of what might have happened after you watched the movie.  
‘’Les Miz happened.’’ She mutters back as she helps you get back on your feet.   
She wasn’t dressed up like she was yesterday: she was now wearing an old and dirty dress.  
‘’Éponine?’’ You ask with a frown.  
‘’Yup.’’ She replies.  
‘’And why am I Javert?’’ You question.  
Meg sighs.   
‘’Long, long story.’’ She answers.  
You were about to add something when Balthazar, Gabriel and Lucifer appears not far away from the two of you. No sign of Cas. You were about to ask them about it when you realize something: Gabriel was dressed up as what looked like an odd version of Wolverine, Lucifer was wearing a red jacket and he had what looked like a French flag tied up around his waist and Balthazar was wearing a white dress.  
‘’What… the… fuck….’’ You whisper.  
‘’(Name), I present to you Jean Valjean...’’ Meg starts, but Gabriel clears his throat and Meg sighs, rolling her eyes. ‘’I mean, Jean Valwolverine, Enjolras and Cosette.’’  
You can’t speak for a few minutes, too shocked by the events.  
‘’Okay, I know I’m going to repeat myself, but what the fuck?’’ Was the only thing you managed to get out of your mouth.  
Gabriel just let out a laugh as Lucifer shrugs. You let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose.  
‘’You know what, I don’t even want to know. Just give me Cas back so I can go home.’’ You mutter.  
The demon and the angels exchange a look and you know something’s wrong.  
‘’Guys… Where’s Cas?’’ You ask, getting worried.  
‘’See, that’s the thing… French Revolution happened and...’’ Lucifer starts but you cut him angrily.  
‘’Where’s my boyfriend?’’ You half yell.  
There’s a minute of silence before someone speaks again.  
‘’We may or may not have lost him.’’ Balthazar finally answers.


	4. I Officially Hate Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Cas, you, Meg, Gabriel, Lucifer and Balthazar look for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I'm sorry this took so long to write! I didn't have much inspiration, but it didn't turn out too bad... There's not much action, but at least it's funny. Thank you for your kudos/comments, really appreciate them!  
> Enjoy!

‘’We may or may not have lost him.’’ Balthazar finally answers.  
It doesn’t take long for you to realize what must have happened: you were so drunk you had accepted to reenact Les Misérables with your boyfriend, a horny angel, a nice demon, a candy-lover archangel and the freaking Devil. Things must have got out of hands since you had no idea where you were or where was Cas. And the others didn’t know that either.  
‘’Come again?’’ You say as you take a step towards the three boys.  
The look on your face must have been terrible, because the three winged men, soldier of the Lord and Heaven’s weapons, all take a step back at your move.  
‘’Look, (Name), we’re really sorry, but things like that happen...’’ Lucifer starts, but you don’t let him finish.  
‘’Things like that don’t happen Lucifer, unless you’re a moron!! How could you possibly lose him?! It’s not like if you guys didn’t have the powers to find him! You are the children of God! Finding one of your brothers shouldn’t be complicated!’’ You yell.  
‘’We tried to find him before you woke up, I swear.’’ Balthazar said. ‘’But he’s nowhere to be found.’’  
You let out a scream of rage as you run your fingers through your hair.  
‘’Where are we anyway?!’’ You ask angrily.  
‘’Paris...’’ Meg says from behind you.  
‘’Well, not exactly.’’ Gabriel speaks. ‘’We’re actually still in your house that I changed to look like the French city. During the years 1800.’’  
‘’So we’re like in your homemade Paris?! And you can’t find Cas?! Why?! Can’t you scan the place or something?!’’ You ask with an annoyed voice.  
‘’It doesn’t work like that. I had enough juice to create the place, but I’m not as strong as I use to be, since my so called brother stabbed me.’’  
Gabriel gives a small glare at the Devil as he says those words, but Lucifer just rolls his eyes at the comment.  
‘’Alright. Then just make that place disappear. We can find Cas that way, right?’’ You propose.  
Gabriel shakes his head.  
‘’Since I don’t know where he is, if I make the place disappear, he’ll disappear with it, and then, we’ll have real trouble.’’  
You swear a bit under your breath as you look at Lucifer.  
‘’What about you? You’re freaking Satan, can’t you do anything?’’  
The fallen archangel shakes his head.  
‘’Sorry, not my division.’’ He says.  
You glare at him.  
‘’Quoting Sherlock won’t make me forgive you for losing Cas, moron.’’ You grumble. ‘’ Are you certain you can’t do anything?!’’  
Lucifer nods and looks down.  
‘’Sorry… we’ll have to find him manually. And by manually I mean searching all of this place...’’ He sighs.  
You groan a bit as you look at Gabriel again.  
‘’How big is this fake French city?’’ You ask.  
‘’As big as the real Paris...’’ The gold winged archangel replies.  
You groan a bit.  
‘’You mean we have to search all of this stupid place because you lost Cas?’’ You mutter.  
‘’Hey, don’t blame us! You lost him too!’’ Balthazar says.  
‘’Yeah, he’s YOUR boyfriend!’’ Gabriel adds.  
‘’I was drunk! And who’s fault is that?’’ You snarl at him.  
The archangel opens his mouth, then closes it before looking away.  
‘’I think that’s what you call a burn.’’ Lucifer says.  
‘’Arg, shut up.’’ You mutter.  
‘’You know, it could be worse.’’ Balthazar says.  
You raise an eyebrow at him.  
‘’How?’’ You ask.  
‘’He could be dead..?’’ He says with a shrug.  
You just glare at him, shaking your head, before looking at Meg.  
‘’We need to find him, or else I’m going to commit a triple homicide.’’ You tell her, glancing at the boys, causing them to take another step back.  
They didn’t like seeing you mad, because they knew you could do a lot of damage.  
‘’Hey, we will find him, I promise.’’ Meg says as she places her hands on your shoulders.  
You let out a sigh, but nod.  
‘’Come on, let’s not lose any second.’’ She adds as she let her hands go and walks towards the boys. ‘’Boys, teleport as further as you can and search for Cas. If you find him, let us know.’’  
‘’And what if we don’t find him?’’ Gabriel asks, crossing his arms.  
‘’If we don’t find him, I’m going to make your miserable life a living Hell.’’ You threaten, taking a step towards him. ‘’Because I blame you for what his happening.’’  
Gabriel looks down in shame.  
‘’Meet you here when we find him.’’ He mutters before disappearing.  
‘’I’m really sorry…. About what’s happening to you...’’ Lucifer says, scratching the back of his neck before disappearing as well.  
‘’What he said.’’ Balthazar’s voice spoke one second before he left.  
You let out a scream of rage as they disappeared.  
‘’Remind me why I’m friends with them again?!’’ You asked Meg, walking away from the barricade and starting to look for Cas.  
Meg shrugs as she follows you.  
‘’I ask myself the same question everyday.’’ She sighs.  
You let out a sigh as well as you walk into a small shop, calling for Cas. There was no answer, so you and Meg started walking around the old looking place. You walked pass in front of a mirror and noticed once again the Javert-like clothes you were wearing.  
‘’Can you tell me why in hell I was the one doing Javert?’’ You ask with a sigh, looking in a small room in the back of the shop for any signs of your boyfriend.  
You hear Meg chuckle a bit in the other room before answering.  
‘’Remember the scene in Les Miz where Javert and Valjean fight at the hospital right after Fantine died?’’ She says loudly for you to hear.  
‘’Yeah…’’ You answer.  
‘’Well, since Gabriel was playing Valjean, you wanted to be Javert just to be able to fight him. That and you really enjoyed running around and yelling ’24601’.’’  
You get out of the room after realizing there was no angel in there, frowning at Meg.  
‘’Wow, I was really drunk.’’ You sigh.  
Meg chuckles again and nods.  
‘’You were.’’  
‘’What about you? Can’t you remember where Cas was last seen? I mean, were we all drunk?’’ You asked.  
Meg let out a sigh and slowly nods.  
‘’I have the regret to say that we were. I remember singing and laughing, and seeing Cas doing the same, but… The last time I saw him, he was being reckless on the barricade. After that, no sign of him…’’ She explains. ‘’I’m sorry.’’  
You shake your head.  
‘’It’s not your fault… I shouldn’t have accepted Gabriel’s proposition.’’ You mutter.  
‘’I couldn’t agree more.’’ Meg sighs.  
You force a smile as you continue looking for Cas.  
It went on for two hours. The farther you were walking, the less furniture there was in the houses. It looked like Gabe got bored of filling the houses with tables, chairs and others, so it was easier to look for Cas. But even if it was less difficult, there still was no sign of your boyfriend. There wasn’t any news of the winged man either, meaning none of Lucifer, Gabriel or Balthazar had found him. And after two hours you reached the end of the fake town. Literally the end. Everything had stopped being: no more houses, no more rocky road, nothing. Just empty, white and scary nothingness. You tilt your head, looking into the void.  
‘’It doesn’t look even real…’’ You mutter, slowly taking a step forward with the intention of stepping into the nothingness.  
You feel Meg’s hand grabbing your shoulder and pulling you back.  
‘’I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Who knows what Gabe has prepared for the ones stepping into that?’’ She says.  
You sigh and take a step back.  
‘’You’re right, let’s keep looking for Cas.’’ You mutter.  
With that, you both step away from the end of the fake Paris and start looking for Cas again.

An hour later, after finding nothing but emptiness, you went back to the barricade, where Lucifer, Gabriel and Balthazar were waiting. No one speaks at first, but then, Gabriel opens his mouth.  
‘’He has to be somewhere…’’ He says, not daring to look at you.  
‘’No fucking shit Gabriel.’’ You reply angrily. ‘’I’m still blaming you for what is happening.’’  
‘’I had guessed that…’’ The gold winged archangel mutters.  
‘’So what now, huh?! We looked everywhere! Where can he possibly be?!” You say, pacing around.  
‘’I don’t know (Name). We’ll have to look again and again until we find him.’’ Gabriel says, scratching the back of his head.  
‘’That’s the only option we’ve got.’’ Lucifer adds.  
You scoff.  
‘’I can’t believe two archangels and an angel can’t find one of their own bro—‘’ You start, but Lucifer raises a finger and shh you. ‘’Did you just shh me Satan?’’  
‘’Shh!” Lucifer says again. ‘’Everybody shut up.’’  
You were about to say something, but kept your mouth shut. Nobody says anything, and you suddenly hear a barely audible sound, a groan of some sort. And the sound wasn’t coming from any of you.  
‘’What… What was that?’’ Meg asks.  
‘’Cas.’’ Both Lucifer and Gabriel say at the same time, running towards the barricade.  
You, Balthazar and Meg follow them, and you frown as the two archangel start taking and moving different furniture from the barricade. You were about to ask them what they were doing when you suddenly saw the cause of their sudden behavior.  
‘’Cas!!’’ You yell, running next to the Devil and helping your boyfriend to get out from under the furniture. ‘’How the hell did you get there?!’’  
‘’Good question..’’ Balthazar says, grabbing Cas and taking him out.  
As soon as Cas was back on his feet, you throw your arms around his neck and hold him tightly, kissing his cheek.  
‘’Cas, I thought I had lost you.’’ You mutter, nuzzling your face in his neck.  
Cas wrapped his arms back around you, hugging you back weakly.  
‘’I’m here. Don’t worry, darling.’’ The angel whispers, still a bit knocked because of the events of last night.  
When you open your eyes again to look at your boyfriend, you noticed that the barricade and the whole Paris wasn’t there anymore: you were back into your house’s living room. You also noticed that Cas was dressed up as Marius from Les Misérables. You giggle.  
‘’You make a very good Marius.’’ You say.  
‘’It’s a shame Balthazar had to be Cosette…’’ Cas answers, but he had a small smile on his lips.  
‘’Speaking about one of the angels…’’You add, turning around to face the two archangels, the angel and the demon, crossing your arms on your chest.  
‘’We… we should probably go.’’ Gabriel says. ‘’Me particularly.’’  
‘’Good deduction Gabe. Get out of here.’’ You agree.  
‘’Alright. See you soon, (Name).’’ The gold winged archangel says.  
‘’I hope not.’’ Was your reply.  
Gabriel snaps his fingers and disappears.  
‘’I should probably go too… I’m going to go bother Sam.’’ Lucifer says before disappearing as well.  
‘’I’m truly sorry for what happened, darling.’’ Balthy says before offering his arm to Meg.  
Rolling her eyes, the demon took the angel’s arm before looking at you.  
‘’What he said. I’m glad you’re fine Clarence. Call me if you need anything, (Name).’’ Meg says with a small smile.  
Cas and you nod, and Balthazar disappears with Meg at his arm. Letting out a sigh, you turn around to look at your lover, placing your arms around his neck as Cas wraps his around your waist.  
‘’So, I’m just going to pretend that yesterday night ever happened.’’ You say.  
‘’I agree with that.’’ Sighs Cas.  
With a small chuckle, you lean in to kiss him, but rapidly pull away before even touching his lips.  
‘’Oh, and by the way, next time you want to please me… Just tell me before doing anything. Please.’’ You add.  
Castiel laughs a bit, nodding his head.  
‘’I should probably do that.’’ He says.  
‘’Good decision.’’ You reply, this time kissing him for real.

Yep, you definitely hated sleepovers.


End file.
